


*

by Sharla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla
Summary: Варрик всегда уходит тихо, потому что боится, что захочет остаться, если кто-то его об этом попросит.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	*

**Author's Note:**

> Автор пока еще не доиграл, поэтому возможно какое-никакое ау и вот это вот все.

У Варрика тяжелый взгляд человека, который на своем пути повидал немало дерьма. У них у всех тяжелые взгляды, кроме, разве что, Коула, который видел и чувствовал смерть с самого рождения, и именно поэтому не принимает ее так близко к сердцу, как остальные. Но взгляд Варрика ощущается гораздо тяжелее, чем чей бы то ни было еще: он отлично дополняет его застывшее, лишенное настоящей искренней улыбки лицо. Это лицо похоже на лица гномьих королей из далекого прошлого: такими они были в то время, когда гномы уже умели отлично работать, но пока еще не научились веселиться. 

Варрик очень много шутит, но почти никогда не смеется вместе со всеми. Наоборот, чем больше шума вызывает его остроумная реплика, тем более пустым и задумчивым становится его тяжелый взгляд. Все замечают это. Но все принимают это как должное: в конце концов, никто из них не может похвастаться радужным и приятным прошлым. 

В конце концов, пока шутки Варрика еще могут вызывать смех, еще не все потеряно. 

И все же, устроив напоследок шумную пирушку на весь Скайхолд, он предпочитает уйти на рассвете, тихо и незаметно. 

Кассандра предпочла бы сделать вид, что оказалась у ворот в такое раннее утро по чистой случайности, но даже не старается: Варрик видит ее насквозь. Он останавливается, заметив движение в тени, и по привычке поправляет Бьянку на плече. 

Скайхолд за его спиной только-только просыпается, хотя нельзя сказать, что он когда-либо полностью засыпает: слишком уж много здесь людей. И не только людей. Уже слышны первые голоса, но среди них нет ни одного по-настоящему бодрого. Когда Варрик берется устраивать праздники, он делает это с таким размахом, что весь замок потом отходит неделю. Он как будто бы приглашает забыться всем вместе, умудряется быть во всех местах одновременно, травит байки, подливает эля или вина тем, кто заскучал, сбивает всех в тесный теплый круг. В его присутствии общаются даже те люди, которые в любое другое время не смотрят друг на друга. 

Без Варрика здесь станет спокойнее. И на порядок тише. 

Кассандре бы радоваться, потому что тишина и спокойствие дома — это то, что она ценит превыше всего. Однако уход Варрика означает, что эта бесконечно долгая глава их жизни, наконец, закончилась. 

— Уже скучаешь по мне? — со своей дурацкой лукавой ухмылкой спрашивает Варрик, и Кассандре остается только закатить глаза. Она никогда не признается, что именно он научил ее этому: использовать иронию или сарказм вместо привычного взрывного раздражения. 

Которое она уже несколько месяцев как не испытывает. В конце концов, с ее стороны будет лицемерно не смотреть правде в глаза: при всей своей невыносимости Варрик стал ей если не другом, то неотъемлемой частью ее жизни точно. Он как рука или нога, которая может болеть, подводить, ломаться, но без нее будет намного хуже. 

— Сочла нужным попрощаться, — сухо отвечает Кассандра. 

Невысказанное «Сочла нужным, чтобы хоть кто-то с тобой попрощался» повисает между ними в воздухе. Варрик всегда уходит тихо, потому что боится, что захочет остаться, если кто-то его об этом попросит. 

Выносить его присутствие месяцами или годами довольно сложно, но своя прелесть в этом тоже есть. 

Несколько минут они идут в полном молчании. Воздух свежий, морозный, мост перед замком длинный и теряется впереди между гор. Варрик и так подзадержался: он рискует не успеть перебраться через перевал до начала непрерывного снегопада и застрять в каком-то богом забытом месте на всю зиму. Впрочем, как он говорит, ему точно будет чем заняться. Материалов и заметок, которые он собрал, хватит на дюжину книг. И все они не будут похожи друг на друга, но во всех будут общие детали. 

Например, бесконечное, сосущее одиночество автора, которое временами слишком явно прослеживается между строк. Правда, это замечают только те, кто слишком хорошо его знает. 

— Подумываю купить рудник, — неожиданно говорит Варрик. — Проведу старость на горе золота. 

Кассандра приподнимает брови и ловит его взгляд. Когда Варрик так смотрит, прямо и бесхитростно, сложно понять, шутит он или нет. С него станется купить этот чертов рудник и провести старость на горе золота. Но такая старость будет крайне короткой: он просто умрет от скуки, если будет сидеть на одном месте в окружении никому не нужных безделушек. В Варрике нет этой присущей гномам жадности и любви ко всему, что дорого блестит.   
И это одно из тех достоинств, которые перевешивают массу недостатков. 

— И останешься в стороне, если Инквизиции снова понадобится твоя помощь? — спрашивает Кассандра. — Я в этом сомневаюсь. 

— Не понадобится, - с не свойственным ему спокойствием отвечает Варрик. — Мы победили. 

Он выделяет голосом это «мы», и у него это получается даже лучше, чем у Инквизитора. Он знает, что это общая победа. Он знает, какой большой вклад в нее внес. 

И еще не зажившие шрамы под дорожной одеждой чешутся так же сильно, как у Кассандры под легкой броней, которую она по привычке надевает каждое утро. 

Кассандра уже не знает, каково это — носить обычную одежду. И тем более не представляет себя в платье, одетую так же пышно, как и ее многочисленные кузины. Нет такого платья, которое смотрелось бы на ней хорошо. Такого, которое сделало бы старые и новые шрамы на груди и шее ее достоинством, а не большим недостатком. 

Эти мысли не заставляют ее мрачнеть и не портят настроения. Это просто правда, которую она невольно находит в зеркале каждое утро. 

Варрик смотрит на нее так, будто видит это отражение ее глазами. Он читает людей с легкостью, как открытые книги, но редко говорит об этом. Чаще пишет. Образы, которые он наделяет всего парой-тройкой настоящих деталей, все равно получаются предельно узнаваемыми. В голове Кассандры персонажи говорят голосами их общих знакомых. 

Никто не осуждает Варрика за это. Наоборот, им всем приятно знать, что кто-то замечает каждую мелочь. 

А образа Кассандры нет ни в одной из его книг, и она не очень хочет знать, почему. Отчего-то чувствует, что это не та правда, которая ей понравится. Или та, которая понравится слишком сильно. 

— Твой друг тоже думал, что вы победили, — напоминает Варрику Кассандра. 

Она не в восторге от того, что первой говорит про Хоука, но его пример слишком показательный. Нельзя недооценивать зло. И это — та правда, которую даже не приходится искать. 

— В этот раз все окончательно, — мотает головой Варрик и смотрит куда-то вдаль, на искристо-белые горные вершины, которые за все время не потемнели ни на тон. 

Где-то за ними ревут драконы, а твари, которых они никогда не перебьют, ждут новых жертв. Пока зло существует, у Инквизиции всегда будет работа. 

И Варрик всегда будет нужен здесь. 

Его походка очень тяжелая, нарочито громкая, как у старика, хотя, когда нужно, он двигается совершенно бесшумно. Эхо шагов разносится на всю округу и, кажется, вот-вот перебудит всех обитателей замка. У Варрика нет места, которое он считает домом, и сколько бы он ни разглагольствовал, что собирается вернуться домой и запереться на пару-тройку месяцев, оставшись наедине с парой бочек вина и огромной стопкой пергаментов, никто не знает, где именно этот «дом». 

В конце концов, Варрик и сам говорил, что в дороге пишется намного лучше. 

Он не любит принадлежать ни своей семье, ни Гильдии, ни кому бы то ни было еще. И если его дом будет там, где Инквизиция, из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. 

Когда Варрик останавливается, тем самым показывая, что дальше провожать не нужно, и разворачивается к ней, Кассандра протягивает ему руку первая. Рука у Варрика просто огромная, ладонь мозолистая, горячая. Несмотря на свой рост, он не выглядит маленьким. Кажется, он способен спрятать весь мир у себя за пазухой, под воротом вечно расстегнутой красной рубахи. 

Перед тем, как разжать руку, Варрик мимоходом гладит большим пальцем запястье Кассандры под стеганой курткой. Она не реагирует, но, похоже, того, что мимоходом появилось в ее взгляде, ему совершенно достаточно. Он даже почти улыбается. 

— Тебе будет скучно, - повторяет Кассандра свои мысли, когда Варрик разворачивается, чтобы идти дальше. — На твоей горе золота. 

— Не так скучно, — Варрик ненадолго поворачивает к ней голову, только чтобы подмигнуть, прекрасно зная, насколько ее раздражает этот жест, — если я буду в хорошей компании. 

Он идет вперед, не дождавшись ответа, и это их личное «До встречи». Кассандра знает: когда Варрик будет нужен, он придет. 

Когда он придет, они начнут разговор именно с этого места. 

И продолжат — 

до той самой старости. 


End file.
